1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of display, more particularly, relates to a display panel, a display method for the display panel and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the information transmission evolves and light and thin electronic products develop, the requirements of the people to the display panel are varying continuously. For example, applications for bulletin boards of public traffic hub, information display plates on windows of a business hall need the display apparatus can achieve a double-sided display in convenience of users. Further, portable electronic products also need the double-sided display to extend the picture space and switch and process more operations rapidly.
At present, the double sided display panel in industries is typically formed as follows: for example, it may be formed by adhering two single sided display panels to each other, each of which has its separate driving system. However, in this way, the cost for producing the double sided display panel is relatively high and the resultant double-sided display panel has a relatively large thickness, and thus the effect is not good; alternatively, for example, it may be formed by providing two light emitting regions, each of which has a reflective layer to reflect a light in a direction opposite to the light emitting direction, on the same substrate, the two light emitting regions having different light emitting directions. However, in this way, when a light emitting region is in a non-display state, it still reflects the ambient light, which causes an undesired contrast for the ambient light. Also for example, two light emitting regions are provided on the same substrate with electrophoresis layers on both sides thereof such that a certain light emitting region may absorb the ambient light when it is in the non-display state. However, in this way, when the light emitting region is in a display state, the electrophoresis layers will not reflect the light in the direction opposite to the light emitting direction, which causes undesired display brightness.